


Wonders Together✨

by Selenophile_forever



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aman has a dark past, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, App Developer!Aman, App developing with love, Blogger!Kartik, Broken Wedding, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fan to colleagues to lovers, Fighting Back, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Huge Event, I give him one( at least try), I swear I intended to write a fluff one, I'm Bad At Tagging, Its a long fic i guess, Kartik deserves a family, Keshav is a geek, Lost Love, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Shaping up I found better things to experiments, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Support, That is the most important part of the fic, Violence, a bit dysfunctional, as the story progresses, building relationships, event
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenophile_forever/pseuds/Selenophile_forever
Summary: "We'll fight till the end. I'll stay by you under the sun and moon. In or out, I'll be completed by the one that loves me, and I'll take the one to be you."Kartik Singh is a very well-known blogger on India’s famous blogging website. His life turned upside-down after the death of his mother due to cancer years ago and after that, he lost his childhood. His father became a drunkard and took out all the frustration on Kartik. He eventually ran away to begin fresh.Aman Tripathi, an app developer who started his company as a small startup is now quite a known company. He always immersed himself in books and still does but as he grew up, he found an inclination towards blogs and keeps himself updated with the latest ones being posted by various bloggers.Does Aman ever meet Kartik? Will love ever exist between them? Or Kartik will remain a mystery blogger for Aman all his life?
Relationships: Devika Gupta/Ravi Chaudhry, Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi, Keshav Tripathi/Noor Sharma, Kusum/Goggle Tripathi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 24





	1. You've comforted me💙

“Aman? Isn’t it time to leave? It’s way past 10 pm now. We should probably leave.” Rajni called out to Aman who was sitting on his chair in his little, cosy cabin facing away from her, probably reading something again.

“5 more minutes, I promise. This one is interesting.” Aman replied as he turned around to look at his sister from his beloved chair with wheels.

“Accha? What is it about?” she asked him back trying to break his concentration so that they could leave for their apartment to grab some much-needed rest after brainstorming some ideas for over two months now.

“This guy, apparently met Adolf Hitler when he was in Germany, for a trip,” Aman said whilst laughing. Rajni let a smile on her face be shown. Of course, Aman was happier in Delhi.

He could be himself, do what he likes, and not worry about anything else. Allahabad had their parents whom they loved, but a part of each of them was hidden which why they feared home. Aman hid his _Sexuality_ ; Rajni hid her restlessness of facing _Peer Pressure_ all her life which even made her have _suicidal thoughts_ ; while Keshav who was back at their apartment hid his _Anxiety_ after the death of his parents.

“People can do anything for likes and views, isn’t it? Met Adolf Hitler? Are you kidding me, Aman?” She answered quite irritated once she stopped daydreaming.

“Have I written it? People are crazy; they write irrelevant stuff.”

“And you, like an idiot, read all of them!”

“Not all, most!”

“Whatever. Let’s leave Aman, I am super tired.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go.” Aman said and they left their office, talking to each other about life and also about that guy who met Hitler, on their way back. _Sigh._

* * *

An elderly man, almost in his mid-fifties tastes something and makes a foul face. “What is this that you’ve made, Devika? There is no salt in it.” He commands Devika.

“I am going to no Master Chef India auditions. So, you should please stop passing your baseless judgments, okay?” she replies clearly irritated by his comments that were being passed on from an hour now.

“Your mom isn’t here _bacche_ , and I don’t even know the ‘C’ of cooking. Thus, I am asking you to make dinner. Why are you getting angry?” he asks her in a soft tone to calm her down.

” I don’t understand why you are being so formal for him. He is that guy, who will be more than happy with take-outs lying on the table. All the time, that’s what he eats. Rarely does he make food?” She tells him in a matter-of-factly manner.

“However rare the food, it’s at least better than what you make.” The man nonchalantly tells her.

“Oh hello _Papa_ , you are my honoured father, not his, so please talk taking his side,” Devika tells her dad faking a hurt appearance.

“Listen up, I don’t think you should call me ‘honoured’ because neither have you honoured me enough nor have you given a thought to it and secondly, he is a very good boy, unlike you! He is much more praiseworthy than you are” He laughs at his own joke and then continues, “So you should make the food, quietly!”

“Trying to get too sarcastic, is it? I’ll cancel your net pack connection soon!” She tells him and goes back to adding salt in the Rajma that was being cooked.

The doorbell rang and the older man ran to open it.

“Run faster, your beloved would be here. My value is equal to zilch in this house!” Devika shouts to her dad from the kitchen.

The door opens up and a guy stands there with a box of Tender Coconut Ice-cream in his hands. _“Namaste_ Neeraj Uncle!” the guy greeted him and touched his feet.

“Hey, Kartik, come in. This even I know and you do too, that you aren’t so civilized, so you don’t have to touch my feet. You are behaving as if you’ve come here for the first time.” Both the men giggle at that statement. Kartik handed over the ice-cream box to Neeraj and said,” Sorry Uncle I tried a lot but couldn’t find your favourite paan flavour today. And that also the reason I am late. I had to be her by 8:00 and it’s already 8:30.”

“I thank the gods you didn’t get it. Such a weird flavour dad likes.” Devika said as she came out of the kitchen after she finished cooking the dinner.

“Devika bro, why are you always behind uncle’s back, irritating him?”

“He is no less. Both of you behave so cultured in front of each other, it would be a pleasure if you guys behave the same with me as well” She commented on Kartik’s ‘Oh-I-am-so-friendly-with-your-dad’ statement.

Devika proceeds to her room to change into cleaner attire before sitting together for dinner with the men. Meanwhile, Kartik kept his laptop bag on the side and sat in a relaxed position while he kept talking to Neeraj about politics and cricket. Two of the most commonly debated topics midst Indian folks, no matter the age.

Devika comes down to the living room and all of them have dinner- Rajma Chawal- the best food ever made, according to Kartik and some Paneer Curry. They continued talking while eating where the guys kept teasing Devika time and again.

Neeraj brings the ice-creams for the kids and then cheers for Kartik with Devika, joining hands with her, probably for the first time in the evening, announces, “Cheers to Kartik’s 25 million followers on BlogSpot!”

Kartik has a sense of vanity in his heart and feels really glad to have accomplished this landmark. But he well knew it couldn’t have been without the help of Devika and Neeraj and Supriya, Devika’s mother’s flavoursome food. He thanks them which both of them shrug it off, because no formalities between friends who become family.

“What is that you’ll be posting on the occasion of this milestone? Do you have it ready?” Devika interrogates Kartik.

“Yes Devi, of course. I’ll post that at 12, exact, which is less than 45 minutes later. So I’ll take leave?”

“Sure. Drive safe, okay?!” Neeraj tells him before he leaves. Half a dozen of goodbyes and hugs later, Kartik finally leaves the Gupta Niwas and goes on the route of his apartment. The father-daughter duo goes back to the house and clear-out after which, they as a final point, call it a night.

* * *

**12:00AM. POSTED BY KARTIK SINGH!**

The message blazes on Kartik’s screen before he closes his laptop and retires to his bedroom.

That night, Kartik slept a dreamless, peaceful sleep. In a long time after he had learnt to hide all those nightmares from everybody, he felt secure. A feeling of good things on his way lulled Kartik to sleep.

* * *

The clock showed 2 am at the Tripathi Bachelor-Pad. Keshav was done with the preparations of his presentation and was already to his bed while Rajni had slept the moment she hit the bed after returning home skipping dinner for the umpteenth time even after a constant scolding.

The only Tripathi awake was Aman, who was checking the last outlook of the latest app the company was designing. It was some study associated app for kids and the patrons had financed a good amount of money. So yes, it had to be perfect.

Aman was quite satisfied with the design so he decided to shut his laptop and go to sleep. The room was untidy and the mommy hen in Aman cursed himself for keeping it so. Nevertheless, he went to sleep keeping aside the thought.

30 minutes later, at the same place, the same guy was still awake. Twisting and turning on the bed, his mind was not at peace even a little. Like always, he took his phone from under the pillow and opened the BlogSpot website- his favourite pass time and also a coping mechanism for…anyways. He said it also taught him life lessons at times.

The latest blog posted was less than 3 hours ago, 12a.m. exact, to be precise. Some Kartik Singh had posted it. He had never read this name. _Who is this new blogger?_ He thought. Well, at least the insomniac now had something to read. He hurriedly opened the blog and started reading. **_‘A Thank you and a dozen hugs’_** the title read. It intrigued Aman and he kept reading only to realize halfway through, the guy had apparently reached a 25million followers.

_Wait, what? How did I never come across his blogs?_ Aman thought. It was rather weird how he hadn’t come across any of Kartik Singh’s blogs. He had been a regular reader for quite some years yet this was the first time he read a blog of this someone who had crossed 25million followers. _Not happening in a day._

Nevertheless, he read the particular blog and went forward to reading some more. Starting from the oldest, he found each one better than the last. _He has evolved_ , Aman thought.

Aman couldn’t help but notice the fine vocabulary the man used; he noticed how strong he was, even if Aman hadn’t known this man. He noticed the share of struggles he had and how he had overcome them. At one point he had read of how _‘disconnected to the world’_ he had been but still managed to show a quirky side of him.

Aman felt nothing more than empathy for the man. He felt connected. He felt safe. He felt true.

He spent the night going through most of his blogs, the older ones, which made him feel close to him. Aman left comments at some of them and smiled hoping to bring cheerfulness to the other man’s eyes.

As the night fell and morning rose, sleep took over Aman and he went in the deep slumber of peacefulness that was long lost. In a long time, Aman slept the true well.

* * *

Songs for this chapter-

This song is what I guess I played when Kartik and Neeraj are having a gala time teasing Devika. It doesn't even go I guess, but that's the song I had in mind. Kartik deserves a family and that is how I placed it up for this fic. [Rock On!!](https://open.spotify.com/track/6fABlNfAOylt7ZxfX8K1XL)

This song makes me feel alive, all the time. Will always put a smile on my face, so the ice cream eating scene and the scene followed soon after does justice in my mind for sure. [Ilahi](https://open.spotify.com/track/5cgKosPPj5Cs9a2JQufUc1)

Insomniac Aman Songs-

These two songs are straight from my playlist so enjoy!

[Zindagi Kuch Toh Bata- Bajrani Bhaijaan(Jubin Nautiyal)](https://open.spotify.com/track/6TGX01ExmdHyOG72fqUU3Q)

[Up all Night- Charlie Puth](https://open.spotify.com/track/51cJFmn6j0LUaxef2lQ3dz) This is one of my most favourite Charlie Puth songs. IDK what'll you'll do with the information but Okay.


	2. The last time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short snippet of Kartik's work. (That's almost negligible) 
> 
> Rajni-Kusum in the house!!  
> A flashback, memories and a confrontation!

Kartik woke up to the buzzing of his phone, not the alarm, but a phone call. He was irked with someone calling and disturbing his sleep. Sleep and food came before anything else for Kartik Singh.

Somehow he managed to pick up his phone lying on his bedside table and was amused to see Devika’s name flash on the screen. Kartik answered the call.

“Kartik, it's 8 already. You’ve got a meeting to attend at 10, dude. You take more time to get ready than Queen Elizabeth ever did.” She mocked at him. Given a chance to meet her crush Hritik Roshan or tease Kartik for life, she would always go with the second one, such is Devika to you.

“Do you even know how long she takes to get ready, Devi? Baseless Talks! Anyways, I’ll take an hour and I’ll meet you by 9:45. Okay?” Kartik told her, excitedly. He was eager. Finally, he could start the project, his dream. He was going to meet investors to discuss his plans. The first meeting was today, with Mr Vashisht

“That means you’ll take one hour and forty-five minutes idiot. But, cool to me. Bye.” Saying that Devika hung up the phone before he could even defend himself but he got up to get ready. He freshened up and sat for his breakfast. Cereals with milk, and of course not to forget his favourite- juice, his staple for every morning. With every bite, his thoughts went to how the meeting would result. He recalled what he had to do and say. But a couple of bites later, his thoughts wandered to Mr Vashisht.

Mr Vashisht, the man of his words. A former producer, who produced small scale projects to gain money so he could invest in industries. Kartik was apparently the first person who had approached him to invest in a not-so-huge project. The plan had resonated with the older man and he agreed to look in. Kartik hoped to get this one cracked. Yes, it was his first meeting yet he wanted to grab every opportunity that came his way.

Kartik finished his breakfast, wore his purple blazer jacket with the minimal white polo tee, denim jeans and shoes. Keeping it semi-casual, he took a final check on the full-length mirror in the hall he had, and Kartik was set to go. _This, I shall take as my destiny and hard work rather than luck._ Kartik told himself and left.

* * *

Rajni woke up after a great sleep that had come to her after months. The work they were on, had literally exhausted them but she also knew that Aman must have not slept yet again, or must have slept late. Aman has faced his share of problems that led to him not being able to sleep. He got addicted to sleeping pills and doctor’s visits were common, but he tried. For a year or two now, sleeping pills are banned in the house and Aman is in fact doing great without them. He tried to forget his past behind and go on. He is coping; Rajni is proud but is also scared.

She goes to Keshav’s room to wake him to get ready for his presentation today. Further on, rather than waking Aman, she decides to prepare breakfast. By the time she is done, Aman was already awake and probably getting ready.

Rajni was the marketing head of the startup they had begun, 3 years back, after a couple of failures though. A small startup, an app developing agency which was supposed to be an experiment added up with interest. With interest came dedication and want to fulfil dreams. With dreams came up an escape for the three of them, for different reasons. And here they were. A brand they called theirs. And were quite proud of.

Rajni Tripathi was a bold, badass woman who had come to Delhi to fly high along with several others. She knew it was a risk here, away from family and starting fresh was a barrier, but she sailed through it.

But over the years, Rajni had accepted a void in her life, she believed it would stay forever, but would life really want that? She had lost a closed one to an arranged marriage, perhaps against both their wills (or not) and was completely brokenhearted. After almost four years, today life took her back to the marriage.

* * *

> **_4 years ago-_ **
> 
> _Rajni was sitting in her room in Allahabad watching a film on her laptop. She was here for a short vacation and was totally enjoying it. Less than 30 minutes for the film to get over and she could go out. It had been long she met…._
> 
> _‘Rajni, finish the film, it’s a murder mystery, boomer’ she mentally scolded herself, gathering all the thoughts into guessing who the bloody murderer was._
> 
> _When the film got over, Rajni got ready. Finally, the time was here; she could go and meet…_
> 
> _“Goggle” Her mother called out. “Get ready soon.” She said while entering the room._
> 
> _“Oh, you already are ready?” She asked her daughter._
> 
> _“Mom, I need to go somewhere, please.”_
> 
> _“Not today Goggle, you can go tomorrow. You are here for quite a few days. Please.” She persuaded Rajni to tag along, but Rajni was in no mood._
> 
> _“Why? Let me live my life on my terms for one day.” Rajni proceeded to argue but was cut off._
> 
> _“Goggle, please. Nagar Ji has called us at their place.”_
> 
> _Rajni’s face did light up at the mention of the ‘Nagars’. Their place was one of her favourite places in Allahabad and their terrace was an escape. But why were they calling us? All of a sudden._
> 
> _“Why do we need to go there?” She voiced her thoughts to her mother._
> 
> _“Their daughter’s alliance has been fixed with a guy. He is a decent guy, as said to us. It is like a celebration, Goggle. Let’s go!” Champa told her. Rajni went frozen. This wasn’t news she anticipated. In fact, this was the last news she ever wanted to hear. Nagar Ji’s daughter is going to be wedded. The alliance was already fixed. They’re having a fucking celebration?_
> 
> _Before her thoughts could wander any further, Champa held Rajni by her hand and pulled her out, to go to ‘Nagar Gharonda’._
> 
> _As Rajni walked into that house, she saw how beautifully the house was decorated. There were flowers all around. As it was nearly evening, the lights had been lit up. The place looked magical, yes, but it wasn’t something she wanted to see. Rajni found her heart aching. She looked up to the terrace to see a woman standing there, dressed up in a light pink floral print saree. At that sight, a lone tear escaped her eyes._
> 
> _She wiped it before anyone noticed. They were welcomed inside and offered food, a variety of Indian snacks, all of them which Rajni loved but that day, she lost her appetite. She had no will to eat. She just sat there numb, smiling to the talks that were being made._
> 
> _Though she had no will to listen, her subconscious mind was drawn to one of the conversations being made._
> 
> _“Oh yes, he does earn quite well. They might shift to Mumbai after marriage. More opportunities for the guy.” She heard Mrs Nagar tell this to her mother._
> 
> _‘And what about your daughter’s dreams?’ She wanted to ask, but didn't._
> 
> _Just at that moment, the same woman Rajni had seen on the terrace came down to greet everyone. Her pink saree now seemed brighter. The floral prints now seemed bigger but Rajni’s hear still cried._
> 
> _“Look, Kusum is here too.” Mrs Nagar, Kusum’s mother, announced._
> 
> _Everyone present there greeted her and congratulated her. Except for Rajni. Kusum also took every person’s blessings with a smile plastered on her face. Rajni saw a fake smile that was plastered, but she swore, she was just imagining. She was envious and wanted answers. She had the whole right to seek them, but couldn’t bring herself to say a word even._
> 
> _Kusum was about to have a seat… next to Rajni, when her mother asked her to get tea and some more Kachauris for the **guests**. A **guest,** maybe that was all Rajni was now, in the ~~home~~ house, she once called her own. She could see happy smiles all around and the sight irked her._
> 
> _After about fifteen minutes of making the chai, Kusum came out. She served them the chai, and Kachauris, which were Rajni’s favourite. In between talks, even though Rajni wasn’t too occupied in them, she could hear praises about the guy she now began to hate. He earned well, had a master’s degree, did a decent job, and had no affair prior, was also a bright student. He apparently also brought gifts for the Nagars. One mild conversation got her entire attention, amongst many._
> 
> _“We are also thinking to get Goggle married. If only Chaman finds a nice guy soon.” Her Taiji, Sunaina had commented._
> 
> _“I am not getting married.” She spoke, for the first time since she entered the house, eyes towards Kusum._
> 
> _“Arey beta, you should. Your age is perfect for a marriage. You’ll also find a nice groom.” Mrs Nagar said. For once, Rajni hated her words. She had immense respect for the woman but these words were somehow forcing her to rethink her idea._
> 
> _“I don’t need anyone. I am only 23, I have dreams, aspirations. I want to fulfil them.” She told her. She did have them. She was willing to get a better job, but a junior marketer in an airlines company in Gurgaon wasn’t bad too. Yes, the pay was too low, but she was trying to get better jobs in Delhi._
> 
> _“Beta, even Kusum is 23, I mean, she will turn 23, 3 months later but isn’t she getting married too?” Mrs Nagar debated. This was going to end badly. “She is also going away right?”_
> 
> _“Yes Seema Aunty, she is. She is compromising because you aren’t standing up for her. She had dreams too, I remember but I guess they are going for a toss now. Isn’t it Kusum?” Her question was now directed at Kusum but the woman didn’t speak._
> 
> _“Goggle!” her mother called out. “What are you even saying?”_
> 
> _“It’s okay Bhabhiji. I know she wants to be independent. All girls want to be nowadays.” Seema continued. “I am just saying let Chaman start searching for a groom. By the time you are 25, at least you’ll have a groom by your side. Otherwise, will you get married alone?”_
> 
> _“Yes! I’ll get married to myself. Is that fine now?!” She spat._
> 
> _Before anyone could reply Champa asked Kusum to take Rajni up and they went into a mild round of exchanged sorry and then to another one of their juicy gossips._
> 
> _Reluctantly ever so, Rajni followed Kusum to the terrace._
> 
> _A place that had buried their secrets forever._
> 
> _A place that had a true, drunk confession._
> 
> _A place where they both felt secure._
> 
> _Their happy place._
> 
> _As soon as they went up, memories flashed back. And all Rajni could do was, in fact, nothing at all. Maybe another night seeing their pictures would help, or rather put her through much despair._
> 
> _She took a close look at Kusum; the woman she once loved (still does love). A blank expression, she couldn’t read. But did she even want to read it? It could give her all the unwanted pain. They stood there, under the stars. Maybe in another lifetime, they could make promises to stay together lifelong under these same stars. But today, they were hiding themselves and the love that blossomed deep in their hearts._
> 
> _After a long, uncomfortable, killing silence, it was Kusum who had decided to set the ball rolling._
> 
> _“You…you look pretty today, especially those earrings.” She said._
> 
> _Rajni had worn an umbrella cut long yellow colour kurta and white straight pants. She had teamed it up with a silver oxidized earring which she recalled buying with Kusum at one of the fairs._
> 
> _“Thank you. You look good too.” She replied._
> 
> _“How is everything in Gurgaon?” Kusum started._
> 
> _“Kusum, I don’t want any small talks, please?” it was meant to be command but came out as a request rather._
> 
> _Kusum just nodded in reply. No words._
> 
> _They stood there for another, which seemed like an eternity, but their silence was broken by a kid calling out Kusum._
> 
> _“Kusum Didi, heard you are getting married?” He asked. Kusum just nodded. ”Congratulations.” He told her and she just smiled. The same smile Rajni loved. But this smile, which was passed right now, was a smile she hated for the smile was accepting congratulations for a wedding, not theirs._
> 
> _“Shall we talk?” It was Kusum again. Justifying, was she?_
> 
> _“Yeah, sure. Go on. I am listening.” Rajni told._
> 
> _“Rajni I wanted to talk about this alliance, I….” She started but was cut down by an angry voice of Rajni’s._
> 
> _“About the alliance? Let’s not go there, Kusum Nagar. It’s unfair to me because it seems you never truly cared.” Rajni flared._
> 
> _“I did, Goggle. I did. I still do care.” Kusum said in a small voice._
> 
> _“Then why Kusum? Why is this alliance happening at all? What about your dreams?” She asked lowering her speech._
> 
> _“Because mom and dad want me to get married.” She answered._
> 
> _“And you are a 6-year-old kid, right? You’ll do whatever they say.”_
> 
> _“It isn’t so.”_
> 
> _“Then what is it? I deserve an answer Kusum, don’t I?” Rajni’s voice sounded feeble._
> 
> _“I am the correct age of getting married, Mumma says,” Kusum said. “She feels I will be happy.”_
> 
> _“Will you? Ask yourself.”_
> 
> _“Yes.” Exactly what Rajni feared she would hear. She didn’t want to hear this. She didn’t deserve it. Yet she had to bear it all._
> 
> _At this point, Rajni had stopped herself enough. She couldn’t hold on to the tears any longer. A tear fell, followed by another then another, and soon Rajni was crying her heart out. She never hid these tears from Kusum, but today she felt weak and exposed._
> 
> _Kusum came forward to hold Rajni, Rajni would have allowed her but she didn’t. She unwillingly so smacked her hands off. Kusum saw her breakdown yet couldn’t do anything._
> 
> _Rajni composed herself, she had to. She looked around and saw nothing but Kusum and Rajni all around. She saw their memories. She saw every moment spent her again. And then, her eyes fell on the flower pot they had got or more specifically the flower that they decided to plant._
> 
> _A sunflower._
> 
> _Their favourite one and also because the literal meaning of their names combined formed the word Sunflower. She saw how the flower didn’t bloom today. Gloomy it was, just like her. She looked at Kusum and passed a sad smile, wiped those tears and said,_
> 
> _“I hope you stay happy with…what’s his name again?”_
> 
> _“Rakesh,” Kusum replied._
> 
> _“Yeah, Rakesh. I hope you stay happy with him.” She said. “Forever.”_
> 
> _Rajni rambled off. She went far away and Kusum saw her drift. Her shoulders were hunched and she wiped another tear, Kusum saw that too._
> 
> _All of this and yet she didn’t flinch. Rajni didn't see any sunflower bloom thereafter._
> 
> _Ever._

* * *

Those were the last words Rajni told Kusum. ‘Forever’. But the forever wasn’t for them, it was for someone else. She had broken apart after that. She didn’t realize when sleep took over her while she was reminiscing her past. It was only when a soft, small hand wiped her tears away did she wake up. It was Aman, her brother.

He wiped those tear and sat next to her. He took her palms in his and rubbed his thumbs over her knuckle to calm her down. No matter how much ever Rajni tried to hide anything from Aman, she couldn’t. Just hoe he couldn't. He would always find out. From the chocolates, she hid to her first boyfriend. From lying to her parents about a broken dish to lying about being alright, he knew all. Yet, he would give her, her own time and space.

Rajni looked down to the ground to avoid any eye contact. Aman untangled his fingers from Rajni’s and held her chin up. Rajni saw pure love and concern in his deep honey brown eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Aman asked in a small voice even though he very well knew. When Rajni didn’t reply for some time, he questioned again. This time Rajni did reply.

“Nothing Aman, it’s just nothing.”

“It isn’t anything. It is Kusum again, right?” He asked.

Rajni looked defeated. He was right. It was Kusum.

“Rajni.” He started. Rajni knew he was serious because he would always call her ‘Goggle’. In fact, it was Aman who gave her the nickname which she hated initially but soon fell in love with it too. When Rajni came into the scene, she knew Aman was serious. “I know it is difficult, but you have to go on right? I know it is easier said than done, but… it’s just that you have to let go. Just how I did. Even I came out of the pit. You can too because you are way stronger than I am.”

Rajni nodded.

“Rajni Tripathi, you are the strongest person that I have ever known, and shall possibly know. Promise me you’ll let go. Promise me you’ll be the Goggle again. My Goggle.” He said while putting out his thumb waiting for Rajni.

She considered it for a few seconds and touched his thumb with her own. It was their way of keeping a promise. A promise to keep forever strong.

“Promise.” She said.

* * *

Songs for the chapter-

Rajni-Kususm( the entire fiasco): 

[Mai Tumhara- Dil Bechara](https://open.spotify.com/track/2ZvWoJ82LKCgD0nU9H5ue5)

[All I want- Olivia Rodrigo](https://open.spotify.com/track/1v6svH1Fyx9C1nIt1mA2DT)

[Wrong Direction- Hailee Steinfeld](https://open.spotify.com/track/5Qsp8mtshe70DX7EYbWZGo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLICKBAIT YES!
> 
> I swear when I'd planed this fic, there wasn't supposed to be any angst. But haha lol, angst had to show up. That too in the very second chapter. I am sorry(?)🙃
> 
> Okay, so you are only allowed to throw tomatoes at me. No eggs because a raw egg stinks. And shoes and chappals hit hard🥺
> 
> Until next time,  
> ~Tiya✌🏼


	3. Broken and Burning💔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keshav, say Hi.  
> Glad you made it✨
> 
> Also, depictions of domestic violence in the end. Read at your own risk and I sincerely apologize for it.🥺

Devika waits patiently for Kartik- too unusual- but she did have to be patient. The clients have to be impressed by them. It is not going to be easy. Mr Vashisht, a man in his mid or late-fifties, probably just some years elder to her dad, would arrive soon. She only wished Kartik came earlier. After all, it was his idea. Devika was dressed in her semi-formal attire, calling Kartik once again. Kartik declined her called and she soon realized that he was indeed standing in front of her decked up for the meeting.

After Kartik had embraced Devika in a bear hug, both of them walked through the huge office. It had glass windows, similar to the ones of her office. She hoped to get things done today even though it was the first meeting because even though she was soon to resign, she would be fired if taken many leaves.

Kartik and Devika were asked to wait in the waiting room because Mr Vashisht was not here yet.

“He is a hero na? He’ll take an entry like that.” Kartik nudged Devika.

She glared at him, “Not everything is about Bollywood and films Kartik, and not everyone is Amitabh Bachchan.”

“Of course, no can ever be Amitabh Sir.” Kartik smiled a dreamy one.

Soon Mr Vashisht arrived and they were called inside. Warm exchanges of greetings were shared, which Devika found very unlikely for formal meetings. But who cared unless the work is being done. As the friends entered the conference room, Devika could see Kartik shivering. She held his hands and he stopped.

No matter how Macho-man, cool guy, Kartik tried to be, on the inside, he was a baby who wanted nothing but love. His unfortunate destiny had snatched it from him at a very early stage. And since then, Kartik Singh carved his own fate. Kartik looked into Devika’s eyes. Nervousness bouncing very clearly.

“Nervous?” Devika asked even though she clearly knew the answer.

Kartik rigorously nodded his head in yes and Devika chuckled. A pout was given as the answer-back and Devika couldn’t help but smile.

“Kartik!” She cupped his face in her soft hands and continued, “If you go in like this- nervousness clearly showing- we won’t get him to invest in the plan. Do you want that?”

The pout still hadn’t left his lips and he cutely nodded a no this time.

“Then buck up Kartik Singh! We have to do it, right?”

Kartik straightened up, tapped his fist to his chest twice and showed Devika the peace sign- his signature and smiled. Devika laughed and they finally were ready to face Mr Vashisht.

“Hey there! Come, take a seat.” Mr Vashisht said pointing to the chairs in front of him. While the two of them sat Mr Vashisht went through the rough idea, which was mailed to him a couple of weeks prior. He finally looked up.

“So, are you two dating?” He asked.

Devika passed a nervous laugh but Kartik took over, “No sir. She is my best friend, for years unknown.” He looked at Devika and smiled. Devika knew how much she meant to Kartik, he meant the same and yet more than she would ever tell him. Years ago the friendship that had formed had just grown deeper and stronger.

She smiled back.

“My daughter said the same thing and now she is married to the same guy.” Mr Vashisht laughed at his own statement.

“That’s great Congratulations, Sir. But, that’s not going to be the case with me and Kartik.” Devika gently told him. She literally didn’t like where this was going. Weren’t they here for a professional meet up?

“Why so?” He questioned.

“Sir, she is straight, I am gay!! And I clearly don’t understand why we are talking about our love lives. We are here for a meeting!” Kartik practically screamed. He clearly looked irritated “Shall we begin?” He calmed himself after questioning.

“Sure.”

45 minutes later, Kartik and Devika were still explaining the idea and really wished Mr Vashisht would be ready to invest because she knew how much Kartik wanted this.

“Okay. Now have a seat, guys.” Mr Vashisht said, bringing back Devika from her thoughts. They sat quietly. Devika felt she as back to school, on her result and…

“I don’t think I’d want to put in an entire year in this idea.” Bomb dropped.

“But sir…”

“Listen Kartik,” Mr Vashisht cut him down. “I know this might be important for you, but it is a small project, which will take a year. You know I invest in bigger projects, I only agreed to listen to your idea because I liked it slightly but tallying the entire plan, I don’t think I want to.”

Neither Kartik nor Devika uttered a word. They kept listening to the other man.

“Moreover, you don’t have an app developer or anyone with whom you are supposed to go further with the idea.”

“But Sir weren’t you supposed to provide us with the team. That’s how things were discussed. I am sure you remember.”

Devika had cut him this time.

“See guys, the plan is amazing, but I cannot plan a long time investment for a small idea. Thank you.”

“Sir, if you won’t help us how do you expect us to grow?”

Mr Vashisht didn’t reply to the question just a, “I’ll take your leave, thank you.” And leave he took.

After the man had left the room, Devika and Kartik still had been sitting there. Devika winced. She saw Kartik put his head in his hands and all she wanted was to comfort him but she knew Kartik needed his own space right now.

“Let’s go.” Kartik finally spoke. “I think he really loves wasting time. His and ours equally.”

“Kartik?”

“I mean, you heard the way he spoke?” Devika nodded. “Yeah, so the way he spoke, he clearly was never interested from the beginning. Then why the fuck would he listen to us for 45 whole minutes?”

“I don’t know,” Devika spoke in a barely audible voice.

“Of course, how would you? I am an idiot.”

Devika tried very hard to control her laughter at that sentence and yes, she was successful. She loved her life. Thank you very much.

“Kartik, we’ll find better. You deserve better.”

“What are we looking for? My boyfriend? What does, 'You deserve better' mean?”

“Shut up Idiot. Let’s go from here please!!” Devika requested, which was a miracle for Mr Singh and he complied. They left the place only to stop at one of the tea stalls to have Kartik’s most favourite thing- Chai- because he had missed it this morning. Chai Supremacy!

* * *

The office in which he stood not very magnificent but he knew how things worked here. The friendly environment, more opportunities, the rising name of the company was enough for anyone to apply in an instant. But the most important was the warmth he’ll receive because the owners were ‘The Tripathis.’

“Keshav Tripathi?” The receptionist asked him.

“Yes.”

“This way, please. Here is where your presentation shall begin in another 15 minutes.” She told him and he followed her.

_The final round._

Keshav was ready with his presentation. Aman could have easily taken him in the company but because he was a man of morals and ethics he didn’t and Keshav stuck to it. Keshav was an intern in the company during his college days when this was just a startup.

Agreeing to both Rajni’s and Aman’s suggestion, he didn’t take a job here rather he took up another year of full-time internships so that he could get the view of different things through other’s perspective. Or as Aman would always say, _‘You’ll learn to fight your own battles because I won’t be there. You’ll become stronger.’_ And stronger he became.

Keshav cleared his mind and set the laptop up-his second love, his iPad remained the first. The projector was working, his presentation was perfect and he was quite confident. 10 minutes, and he would be presenting for what he had been preparing for a couple of weeks now.

“Sure, I’ll see to it…Sponsors should have e-mailed either of us; I’ll check…Okay…Tomorrow...Sure.” Keshav heard Rajni blabber something to someone over the phone and he smiled. Rajni showed him a thumb up and came in have a seat. She was soon followed by Aman and two more people, whom Keshav didn’t recall.

“Hello, Keshav Tripathi. I am Aman Tripathi, CEO of Tripathi App Ace. This woman here is the accountant and also the co-owner, Rajni Tripathi.” Aman told Keshav as if he knew nothing. He continued; ”Vivan and Diane, from the HR.”

“I think if you are ready, shall we begin?” Rajni asked Keshav.

He gave a firm nod and proceeded to show the mock presentation to the spectators.

Thirty minutes of statistics, codes, his ambitions and much more later, the lights were turned on and Keshav was seated across the others.

After analyzing the files and other certificates, it was Diane who first spoke up. “Aman, I think he is a good candidate. I mean he has a good amount of experiences and also he is very well versed with computer and technology.” Aman hummed.

It was Rajni who smirked. The technology was like Keshav’s middle name and who knew it better than the siblings?

“Moreover, he is young. Also, this was one of the best presentations I have seen in a long time.” She continued.

“Aman, Rajni, Keshav also know the company; I mean he has worked here at the initial stages. We can comply with him. Also, he is your first cousin.” Vivan said while looking at Keshav.

Aman gave a sharp look to him. “It’s not important that he is my cousin. I don’t care about the fact when it comes to working. What’s important is that he is a good candidate and passionate too.” Vivan hummed. Diane kept agreeing.

“So I am I in or not?” Keshav asked trying not to look frantic. “I don’t think we shall waste more time Mr Tripathi.” Aman started. “It’s a Friday. You should be able to join from Monday. Is everyone okay?”

The others agreed in unison. Keshav smiled, shook hands with each one of them, took his files’ certificates and laptop and with a huge grin on his face left the room.

_That’s it! I made it!_

* * *

It was 6 in the evening, right around the time for her husband’s cup of tea. She involuntarily went into the kitchen and kept some water to boil on the stove. It was then that she could notice her husband sitting in the drawing-room typing something, continuously on the laptop. He looked up to match her gaze but ignored her.

She, honestly, didn’t mind. She was used to it, as would always say.

Just to pass her time, the woman started fidgeting with her bangles. Oh, how much did she love them! No matter what, a couple of them would always be on her wrists. It was like a safeguard for her.

Today though, she wore a dozen of them on each hand. They complimented her yellow kurta. Yellow. Her favourite colour.

Before the thoughts could go on any farther, she noticed that the water in the vessel had boiled. She added the tea leaves, milk and sugar calmly, in order. In no time, the tea was ready.

From not knowing how to cook even the littlest thing to learning to cook them quickly, she had managed it all very fast. She was a fast learner indeed.

Right now, without wasting any more time, the woman took the cup of tea along with some biscuits to where her husband had been typing. What she forgot was to sip a bit from her own cup.

_A fault. A huge_ one _._

A sip from the cup, he took. Quite slowly.

And, the tea was smeared all over the floor.

The cup was broken due to the force with which it was thrown.

The tea had also spilt on her pretty, barefoot, but she dared not speak a word.

Loud screaming sounds echoed in the house.

She realized that the tea was salty.

Probably a little too much.

Tears started to roll down her red cheeks. But she still dared to keep mum.

She could hear the screaming noises getting louder.

No, she didn’t care about herself, didn’t care what could happen next, didn’t care that the T.V. remote could to thrown towards her like how it be done a lot of times.

But she cared about what the neighbours would think. She cared about what assumptions they would make about her husband. Right now, it didn’t matter that they would be real, but, NO! She didn’t want even a tiniest of stain to appear no her husband’s character; even though he deserved it.

“I am sorry.” She finally spoke in a barely audible voice. And of course, he didn’t hear it.

She spoke again, her voice heavy with tears, but her husband would hear.

She managed to speak louder this time and luck it was, he heard her.

“All this and just a sorry?” he screamed again. “Do you realize how pathetic it tasted?”

The woman didn’t utter a word. She knew her husband had a bad temper. No, it wasn’t much in the beginning. The first six months were, though not happy but way better than these.

She had to marry him because her parents wanted to. She never felt anything for him. But she knew, if someone had met the man she had married or the man he was in the first six months of their marriage, they surely would fall in love. Why she didn’t? Because her heart was already with someone else.

_He is a busy man._ She would tell herself. _I know his work must be stressful._

But a year and a half later, it had gone aggressive. It was toxic. She wished to run away every day, every second, but couldn’t.

She wouldn’t do anything stupid like that. She feared for herself more than anyone else, He was a powerful man. Might as well find her and the consequences could be worse.

Her train of thoughts was broken when she was nudged pretty hard. She was almost pushed and her feet fell on one of the broken pieces of the cup. It pierced through the skin and she cried.

It was hurting, more than she thought it would. The burning of the steaming hot tea and now the broken piece cup piercing through her skin was killing her.

But shouldn’t she have gotten used to this? All of this torture, the pain, was it not common?

_Yes, it was._ But she couldn’t get used to being hurt. No one should ever.

There was emotional pain, the breaking of her heart, the hurting look on her lover’s face when they had parted. And then there was this, the physical pain that would occur quite frequently. Yet she wouldn’t get used to it.

Every time the pain would be greater and more dangerous than the last one.

Very strong pain in the head was what she felt now. Her hair was being pulled. And she was being shaken with those strands of hair. It was unbearable. Her hands went up to the other pair of strong hands that held her hair to try to free herself. This was the height. But there could be something worse coming.

The next thing she knew, she was being dragged to the kitchen. The grip getting stronger every passing second. As soon as they reached the kitchen, the man left hold of her hair. But what came net?

She was practically thrown towards slab.

To make matters worse, the cup she had kept for herself spilt on her delicate hands when those hands had gone behind to try to not get much hurt. But they burned.

Her husband searched for the container of sugar. When he found it, it was held right in front of her eyes.

“This is what you call sugar.” He leaned in and brought another container in front of her eyes. “And this is salt.”

He held the sugar container high and said, “This is what you put in tea. It makes it sweet. It what everyone prefers.”

Pulling the salt container high he spoke again, “This is what most people add in food.”

“If you cannot make edible food, let me know, I will be more than happy to get home a cook.” He said. Keeping the containers, he gave the woman a death glare and left.

The lady sank. She couldn’t bear any of it at all. Every second was no less than living in hell but she had to stay. A marriage had tied them up together. Yes, she wanted to speak up but didn’t have the guts.

Both her hands and feet burned and she could see blood oozing from her right foot. Slowly, she pulled out the broken glass piece and cried her heart out. The only thing she could do.

She buried her face in her knees and cried for hours unknown.

_This is my fate._ She thought. _I should accept it. There is no running away from it. I’ll be locked in this way. Forever._

* * *

Songs for the chapter-

Devika-Kartik-

[Roar- Katy Perry](https://open.spotify.com/track/6F5c58TMEs1byxUstkzVeM)

[Can't Tell Me Nothin'- Kanye West ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2MIBAmYwiuGoKUlpq9B9sZ)

(After the meeting.)

Keshav's POV-

[One moment in Time- Whitney Houston ](https://open.spotify.com/track/3S3dZXxNGghLtOqehzHtii)

The end part-

[A Broken Wing- Martina McBride](https://open.spotify.com/track/6L52op4ykljA5o3u0FSiB7)

[Warrior- Demi Lovato ](https://open.spotify.com/track/7nCBOm2WiTUPAx3TeG2rZA)

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM REALLY REALLY SORRY!!!🥺🥺
> 
> Hello Readers, Readers Hello!  
> Lemme tell you a fun fact- KUdos and comments make me smile(also, they are free lol)  
> Basically, a kudos and a comment, Please(?)🥺🙌🏼
> 
> Until next time,  
> ~Tiya✨

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day, yes. But let me know your truest thoughts because as the love-filled thoughts encourage me, the constructive criticism and your honest opinions help me to improvise💚
> 
> ~~~~  
> *Feel free to skip, But yeah, I just wanna thank all of you. That's it🥺💚*
> 
> The last month has been really really harsh on me and my family. I've seen enough, from losing three most important people of my life to my uncle and his family testing positive for the fucking virus (they are fit now🤞🏼) to a friend in the ICU. It's hard but writing has been close to me. It was an escape for me but soon I found love. today, it works as an escape again. Sigh.
> 
> I just really really wanted to thank every one of this fandom for everything. From the fics, I read every day to the memes that lift my mood. I never knew a film could become an integral part of my life. Though I don't know a lot of you, haven't spoken to most of you, I know there is this warmth being generated and that is beautiful.  
> In the end, it's only about Love and Life✨


End file.
